<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tenseiga's Lessons by myravenspirit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273453">Tenseiga's Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit'>myravenspirit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This piece is set during the anime/manga but from Tenseiga's POV about his master and the lessons that he needs to learn from him. Sesshomaru and Rin are friends only this one because she is a child, but implied future SessxRin but only implied for the future. One-shot. But if I get enough requests (if it's good), I'll do one for Tetsusaiga.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rin &amp; Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tenseiga's Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I had an urge to write a story from Tenseiga's POV. Why? Because I always felt that Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga were almost sentient in their way of protecting their masters. So yeah, this happened. I might make a companion piece with Tetsusaiga if this goes well. </p><p>Friendship in the story only, not a romance! Rin is a child in this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenseiga sometimes wondered how this pup that held him at his hip was so cold and ruthless. <em>A perfect killing machine. The name was aptly named by the Lord and Lady.</em></p><p>They travelled and he did not believe that the pup, this new master of his, would ever be able to wield him properly. <em>My lord, why this pup? He cares only for himself. He does not have the heart, nor the compassion, to wield me. </em></p><p>For two hundred years he stayed by his master's side because he was unable to walk away. He was a sword after all. He had little hope of ever being wielded.</p><p>He missed his brother, Tetsusaiga.</p><p><em>Insolent pup!</em> He was mad now at the pup. Foolishly challenging the younger pup and losing his arm to Tetsusaiga. <em>Brother, you hurt my master! </em></p><p>No matter what, he would not fail to protect the pup. His Lord, the one who had given him life by pulling a fang.</p><p>When he felt his brother's wind scar hit his young master he acted quickly and made the sheath protect his master's life. He may not be the biggest fan of the pup, but he was still master. My <em>lord wanted him to learn a lesson. Compassion? Kindness? Love? </em>The last made him laugh.</p><p>The young girl had been kind and he could sense the pup's unease. The pup may look like a man, but as a demon he was still quite young, not even a thousand years old. He felt the pup's unease ripple through to him as the little girl tried to care for him. <em>She's not scared. She brings him sustenance and he rejects her. He likes his meat quite rare and doesn't like fish, young lady.</em> If only he could speak.</p><p>
  <em>"Where did you get those bruises?"</em>
</p><p>Tenseiga would have leapt for joy at the question for the little girl if he had a body. <em>Finally, you care master about someone else other than yourself.</em></p><p>The next day she was dead. Mauled to death by wolves that hovered close, ready to devour her. He could feel his Master's slight twitch of anger. <em>But why this little girl? She is human. You hate humans. Was it because she was kind despite your cold nature?</em></p><p>He wanted to know too. So, he resonated and pulsed, and his master finally withdrew him with purpose. The little girl was breathing once more. He knew she followed behind closely, always.</p><p>Tenseiga was amused by the loyal faith that the little girl had in his master. He could sense his master's latent concern whenever she was caught in the line of fire in a battle or if she were kidnapped or if she put herself in danger. Yet, all she ever had to do was call <em>"Lord Sesshomaru!"</em> and they would go and rescue her. He could always sense the underlying hidden relief in his master every time the girl was safe. <em>Then why let her travel with us? What do you hope to learn from her? Compassion? Kindness? </em></p><p>It certainly was not love. Not in the romantic sense, she was too young, and the pup was still young in many ways. <em>He's found a friend. Is that it? He may not show it, but he values her friendship!</em></p><p>The little girl didn't seem to care whether or not his master was kind or cruel. However, the little toad often complain that she had their lord's favour. <em>Master, this little girl, she is important to you. </em></p><p>His master protected her many times. Indulged her when she asked questions, or ran into the fields to pick flowers, or run off into the woods to find some berries or requested to fish. His master let her do all those things. Tenseiga remembers the time his master saw the little girl shiver near the dying fire. He stoked it back up and moved her closer and laid a blanket on her. The toad laid silently and did not receive the same kindness. Nor did the little boy who now travelled with them.</p><p>When his master went to the wind demoness to at least stand there to watch her leave. He felt his master's compassion. It was because of the little girl that his master was capable of being here for this demoness.</p><p>Tetsusaiga arrived with his master and the gang a few moments after she was as free as the wind. <em>"Did she suffer?"</em> Was the other pup's question.</p><p><em>"She had a smile."</em> Surely his master knew the wind demoness had feelings for him. Was he being kind? Paying it forward?</p><p>Anger and revenge. His master was going to determine the value of the wind demoness' death and hunt the evil spider down and his incarnates. Totosai, the demon that forged him, came to tell his master about the Meido Zangetsuha. It was small though when his master would used it for the first time.</p><p><em>Rin! Rin! Rin!</em> Tenseiga could feel his Master's agony, grief, fear, and sorrow as he held the girl dead in his arm. <em>Rin.</em> He knew that this was the lesson his lord wanted the pup to learn. The final lesson. But seeing the pup drop him, forsaking him because he failed to call Rin's soul back. All of the dead wanted to escape and so he relied on them to get his master, the little girl and boy out of Hell.</p><p>Lady Mother saved the little girl and he could feel his master's joy and happiness to see the girl alive once more.</p><p>Shishinki was cruel. Yes, he was a fang that was separated from his brother because the Meidou was not needed on his brother. However, he still had his own purpose though. <em>Right?</em></p><p>His master felt slighted and hurt by the fact that everything was the younger half-demon's. He could feel envy, jealously, and hurt come from his master. <em>Your father loved you just as much. He put so much faith in you my master! He trusted and had so much hope that you would care for your brother! That you would help your brother. Don't you see? Please see beyond your anger! We must care for our brother's. We are family! You are to surpass your Lord father!</em></p><p>His master once again fought with the younger pup. These fights had become less about killing each other and more about testing each other. Or his master keeping the pup in line. His master was the alpha, he was the Lord, and he was first born. He had a duty to teach the brother a lesson. The lesson that their lord father could not teach the younger pup.</p><p>Tenseiga understood and felt proud that his master understood and let his younger brother fight to take Meidou Zangetsuha. His master would never have just handed it over. Tenseiga wouldn't want it any other way, even if he was shattered into a hundred pieces. He accepted that.</p><p>His master was walking away from him. He re-forged himself for his master and now he walked away. It was the little girl who grabbed him and held him close. <em>Yes, give me back to master once he calms down.</em></p><p>He trusted this young girl to patiently wait for his master to be ready to take him back.</p><p><em>"Why do insist on carrying that blade, Rin?"</em> He heard his master speak to the little girl as the boy and toad took off to get firewood and food. He could feel his master, close, but far away still. He was not at his side, but with the little girl still.</p><p><em>"It is my lord's blade. He may think it useless, but it is still important." </em>He liked Rin's kindness.</p><p><em>"How so?" </em>Curiosity of his master.</p><p><em>"This blade gave me my life after being killed by wolves. This blade had mastered Mediou Zangetsuha and saved me from Hell, and Kohaku too!"</em> He heard a small noise from his master across the clearing.</p><p><em>"Come here. Give me the Tenseiga. It is too long for you to carry." </em>His master called the girl over and he felt his master take him and sheathed him once again at his side.</p><p>
  <em>"You may not be happy with the blade, but I am grateful to it, my lord. Without it, I would not be here." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hn. Go find some food, Rin."</em>
</p><p>Tenseiga sighed in relief of being accepted once again by his master all because the little girl, Rin, had told him that without the blade she wouldn't be there with his master. Was he, Tenseiga, now kept for sentimentality? He didn't mind that.</p><p>He had after all, saw his master grow and develop.</p><p>Then his master obtained his true blade, one from within his very soul. His master had surpassed his former lord. His master let go of his interests in a quick solution of obtaining power. The pup was finally a proper daiyoukai. His master was going to rely on his own strength from then on.</p><p>Tenseiga was proud of his master. He would dutifully remain by his master's side as an heirloom, a reminder of the lesson of compassion and kindness. He was thankful to the little girl for befriending his master.</p><p>They all wouldn't have been where they were if it hadn't been for her.</p><p>He couldn't wait to see her grow up. <em>Will you travel with us once more, my little lady?</em> Tenseiga wanted to ask as he and his master left with the little imp from the human village of the old miko. The girl cried out and shouted that she would wait for their return. <em>I can only hope so.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I gave Tenseiga feelings. I don't know how I feel about it haha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>